Knowledge of bacterial gene function is crucial to making progress in biomedical research that relies on genomic information. Experimental discovery and validation of gene function is the foundation on which all gene functional annotation is based. Gene annotation is propagated forward by bioinformatics methods from these experimentally validated genes to all sequenced genomes. In reverse, bioinformatics methods are used to collate information about genes, including sequence domains, motifs, etc. in order to infer possible functions that require validation. The Data Management Core will assist the projects in both directions by development and use of web-based database and bioinformatics software applications. A laboratory information management system (LIMS) will be constructed that records and displays information about candidate gene experiments in order to coordinate project activities and share information among investigators. Web-based database applications will be developed to integrate and display experimental results with annotation of Acinetobacter baumannii genomes and bioinformatics predictions, along with search functionality to support database queries. Bioinformatics applications will also be applied or created that will improve the quality of gene identification in Ab sequences, update Ab genome annotation, determine the prevalence of target genes across bacterial species, collate bioinformatics predictions and database searches to increase knowledge about target proteins and identify gene functional units (conserved gene clusters). These tools will assist project Pis with interpretation of experimental results, the identification of new target genes and sRNAs for experimental research, and sharing of results with the broader research community.